


Stolen Coat

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coat Stealing, F/M, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen tracks down his lost coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Coat

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever adorable Feylen on Tumblr. Inspired by her drawing that can be found here: http://i.imgur.com/7IHVlMM.jpg
> 
> This is her Inquisitor
> 
> Cullen is owned by Bioware

Adria lay on her bed, legs kicking in the air, reading a stack of reports when the door to her chamber creaked open. She glanced back, saw the shimmer of armor, and returned to her reading. “Cullen, love, what are you doing?”

“Where is my…oh…Adria…” Cullen’s voice was a mix of amusement and exasperation. “My coat. You have it on. I’ve been looking for it for the past hour.”

“Mm…you weren’t using it.” Her legs lazily dipped down to the bed and then back up. “You looked busy.”

“I was sparring, Adria.” He closed her door and went to lean against one of the posters of the bed. “What are you doing?”

She rolled gracefully off the bed and gathered her reports up. The coat flared open and he caught a glimpse of pink nipple and pale skin before she tugged it closed again. “Going over these reports and perhaps contemplating a nap.” She glanced over her shoulder at him and blinked at what she saw in his eyes. “Cullen?”

“Not only are you wearing my…stolen…coat. But you’re naked under it.” He advanced on her and she squeaked and dodged him. “Are you trying to kill me?” He watched her with narrowed eyes, dancing sideways and herding her back to the wall. “Trying to distract me from my duties?”

“No…I was just…your coat is so warm and comfortable. And ok, perhaps I am naked under it.” She found herself pressed back against the wall and laid her hands on his chestplate. “I would have given it back after my nap.”

Bending down to nip at her ear, he growled softly, “smelling of you, you mean.” He spun from her and started prying out of his armor. She watched him with wide eyes, moved to help him, found herself pressed back against the wall. “Oh no, you stay there. Right there, Adria. Do not make me chase you around again.”

She swallowed slightly and nodded, her hand going to her throat. “Cullen…I…”

The look he tossed her made her face flame. Watching him slide out of his clothing made her knees go weak and her mouth dry. Before she could do more than swallow and open her mouth he was back against her, mouth slashing over hers in a single-minded kiss that made her head spin. His hands slid into the coat, down her body and to her hips to pull her flush against him. “Wanton tease,” he whispered before sliding his lips down her throat. “Brazen…beautiful…seductive…” he punctuated each word with a sharp nip. “Distraction.” The last word had him spinning her to face the wall. 

“Cullen…” his name came out on a moan and he laughed roughly, yanked his coat up to press his erection against the curve of her ass. “Oh…” she gasped.

He slid his hands up to cup her breasts, tease at her nipples, as he bit down on the juncture of neck and shoulder. Her little mewl had him pressing and rubbing against her while his fingers tugged at her nipples. She pressed back, ground herself against his cock, reached back to grip his hips and squeeze. In response, he slid one hand down to cup her and press up and against the nub of nerves. She was wet and aroused, and she rubbed herself against his hand and whispered pleas for him to do more than tease her, to take her to bed, to be inside of her.

Instead of moving, he wrapped a hand around her inner thigh and lifted her leg. “Lean forward a bit, love,” he whispered. With her pressed against the wall, her hips arched out, he was able to slide up and into her. Her sudden inhale was echoed on his exhale of pleasure. “So wet and tight…” he moaned into her ear. “Mine.” 

“Yours…” she whimpered back, one of her hands reaching back to caress his cheek as he moved in her. 

They slid together, the coat wrapping her as tightly as his arms. He buried his face against her neck and whispered his love to her and she moaned hers back to him. Hands touched, smoothed, caressed, soothed and pleasured as he moved in her. Pleasure shimmered, had her leg going weak so that he had to grab her, hold her tightly against him as he joined her fall. 

Leaning against the wall, breathless from their passion, Cullen chuckled. “I came in here to steal my coat back,” he murmured against her hair. “Not ravish you senseless against the wall.”

“I may have…anticipated…you coming to find your coat…” Adria admitted. 

“Mm…” He pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning her and sliding his lips gently over hers. “It was a good plan. Solid.”

His tone of voice had her giggling, “So serious. Always so business-like.” She wiggled against him, pleased when he inhaled softly and held her still. “I love you, you know.”

“I do. I love you too,” he smoothed a finger down her nose and over her lips. “I suppose I could let you keep the coat for now. But I want it back tomorrow.”

She slipped away from him and moved back to her reports, throwing him a saucy look over her shoulder, “I suppose. But you’ll have to come get it before you dress tomorrow. Oh…I guess that means you should just…sleep here tonight.” 

His smile, as he bent to pick up his smalls, was filled with satisfaction, “I wouldn’t think of being anywhere else, love.”


End file.
